baby_hippofandomcom-20200215-history
Once Upon a Time
"Once Upon a Time" is the first episode of the ABC series Villains Unite!'s first season. It served as the pilot episode for the series. It was written by Karen Goldman and directed by Mark Wilson Synopsis Once upon a time, heroes fought villains. Now, their nightmare is a reality, and all of their dreams have been crushed. For Queen Belle, hope is not broken as she attempts to find away to cure her husband, King Beast. However, two big forces stand in her way - Cruella De Vil and the Evil Queen. Belle decides to embark on a quest she never thought she would take, bringing us along for the ride. Recap This article needs a finished recap! Somewhere in the Dark Forest, Cruella De Vil gets into her car and speeds off into the distance. She makes her way to the Dark Palace, where the Evil Queen is waiting for her. Cruella tells the Queen that trouble is coming, and that the person they had cursed has a wife who is trying to save him. In horror, the Queen orders Cruella to hunt that person down. Belle wakes up in a tiny cottage. She screams, realizing Gaston has kidnapped her. She goes downstairs and punches LeFou before he can wake Gaston up. She buys a steam carriage and quickly drives away to her palace. Upon arriving there, she is disheartened to see that her husband King Adam is still in eternal sleep. She kisses him, but to no avail. It is no ordinary sleeping curse. Just then, she hears a bang as Cruella's car hits the castle walls. Scared, Belle takes out a knife. Cruella walks into the room. Seeing Belle, she points her gun at her. Belle tries to reason with Cruella. Not listening, Cruella tries to shoot her. However, Belle sees a frying pan and bangs Cruella in the head with it, rendering her unconscious. Back in the Village, the Evil Queen visits Gaston's cottage. The Queen asks Gaston why he failed to do his job. Gaston promises that he'll do better next time. The Queen says there will be no next time. She rips out Gaston's heart and crushes it. Gaston collapses, dead. Cruella wakes up, but has been tied up. Belle questions why the villainess is there. Cruella replies, "To kill you." Belle is frightened by this revelation and rips out Cruella's heart. Cruella says that Belle could never kill her. Belle agrees, but says that she can control her. Belle forces Cruella to leave the castle without her heart. Cruella returns to the Palace, where the Evil Queen is waiting for her. Belle takes out a magic mirror and watches the scene unfold. Belle squeezes Cruella's heart, causing her to double over. The Evil Queen inquires if Cruella is okay. Belle makes Cruella confess her hatred for the Queen. The Evil Queen, angered, thrusts her hand into Cruella's chest. Finding that Cruella's heart is gone, she questions where it is. Belle makes her say that she never had a heart. The Queen realizes that Belle ripped out Cruella's heart, and teleports her and Cruella to the Palace. The Queen realizes it was a bad decision as Cruella is forced to choke the Queen. Finally, they arrive at Belle's castle. The Queen and Cruella stand side to side. The Queen tells Cruella to charge at Belle. It's too late for her. Belle crushes Cruella's heart, and Cruella is dead. Just then, the Queen rips out Adam's heart and puts it in Cruella. Cruella is revived, but now King Adam is dead. Victorious, the Queen and Cruella teleport away, with Belle crying. Cast Starring * Cara Lynn Andrews as Cruella De Vil * Anna Fox as Evil Queen * Etta Schmidt as Belle Frances * John Euing as King Adam Guest Starring * Cara Wilhelm as Red Riding Hood * Jim Rutenbau as Gaston Co-Starring * Janie Pocket as Merchant * Jim Sanders as LeFou Trivia * Belle knocks Cruella out with a frying pan, in the same manner as Rapunzel knocking out Flynn Rider. (Disney's Tangled, 2010). Also, her actions reflect those of Rapunzel's. Category:Episodes